Early Mornings
by The Chameleon Eye
Summary: Saturday mornings should be spent sleeping but with young kids in the house that's practically impossible, even for Harry Potter. DH Canon. One-shot.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. All recognisable characters, locations and content belongs to and is trademarked by J.K Rowling. This is intended for entertainment only.

Note: Inspiration from the incredible comics by blvnk-art #potterbyblvnk

* * *

Harry reached for his wand and bolted out of bed with wide eyes as a blood curdling scream filled the house. Lily's scream. Harry's heart pounded in his chest and he was halfway to his bedroom door when he heard it.

"You're a girl! Boys only!" James yelled.

Harry froze in place and took a deep breath as he strained to hear over his erratic heartbeat.

"That's not fair!" wailed Lily. "Mum said girls can do anything that boys can do!"

"That's rubbish!" James replied. "Tell her Al."

Harry let out a sigh at his kids antics. He could imagine James rolling his eyes at Lily and her sticking her tongue out in retaliation. They had been arguing all week. Largely due to the fact that James had come home from muggle primary school one afternoon and declared girls had germs. Harry rubbed at his scar out of habit and glanced over his shoulder to check the time. He sighed again. Six o'clock on a Saturday was far too early for anyone to be up. Harry padded back over to the bed and smiled fondly at Ginny, who lay sprawled across the bed with her legs and arms dangling in each direction. He carefully slipped under the covers and turned onto his side so that he could gaze at Ginny. Harry played with a strand of her hair for a moment— breathing in her flowery smell— before closing his eyes and snuggling into the duvet. Harry must have dozed off because the next thing he knew an icy foot was being pressed against his leg.

"Get off," Harry groaned as he tried to roll out of reach.

Harry's efforts where in vain as another icy foot pressed into him, closely followed by a cold hand that wrapped around his bicep.

"Good Morning," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry craned his neck to look at her.

"Oh its morning, is it?" he replied. "Wouldn't have guessed if it wasn't for my usual wake-up call. You know what you're getting for your birthday? Socks, socks and more socks. If it wasn't for your heartbeat I'd think you were an Inferi—icy feet of the living dead and all that."

"Prat!" Ginny muttered as she elbowed Harry in the ribs.

Harry laughed as he playfully pulled Ginny towards him and tucked her underneath his arm. She lifted her chin to give Harry a peck before resting her cheek on his chest. They lay in silence. Comforted by the other's presence. Harry's eyes began to droop and he hummed with contentment.

"Muuuuuuuuuummmmy!" Lily yelled as she threw open their bedroom door.

Harry's eyes flew open and he pushed himself up onto his elbows. Ginny slid off his chest, and glared at Harry before putting on her 'mum face'. Harry glanced at Ginny for a second with a look of regret before switching his attention to the tiny red head that stood in their doorway. Lily stamped her foot and crossed her arms. It would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that she was still in her purple unicorn pyjamas and her hair looked like a bird's nest.

"Mummy! Daddy! James and Al are being mean to me! They won't let me join in their game. They said it's for boys only," Lily said angrily.

"Lily, they know that there is no such thing as boys and girls games," Ginny calmly replied. "And I'll make sure they haven't forgotten that when we go downstairs. But I've also told you that sometimes the boys like to spend time playing together—just the two of them—like when you were still just a baby."

"I'm a big girl now Mummy! I want to play with them!" Lily huffed and stamped her foot again. "They said I had germs and that I wasn't brave enough to play dragons with them."

Ginny's nostrils began to flare. After growing up with six older brothers who wouldn't let her fly with them or join in their games, Ginny's biggest annoyance was someone—especially her sons— telling Lily that she couldn't do something because she was a girl.

"Lily-lu, don't let the boys get to you," Harry pipped in. "Why don't you go and get a story and you can come and snuggle in bed with Mummy and Daddy. I think the boys will be so jealous they'll want to come up and join in too."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Really really," Harry replied.

Lily grinned, showing her two missing front teeth, and ran out of the room. Ginny used Lily's sudden absence to pull Harry in for a passionate kiss.

"You're a great father Harry," Ginny whispered between kisses.

"And you're the best mum and wife," Harry muttered as he stared into Ginny's eyes.

"Yuck!" Lily said with disgust as she ran back into the room with a book in her hand.

Harry and Ginny pulled back slightly and laughed.

"You won't be saying that when you're a grown up," Ginny teased her.

Lily scrunched her face up in confusion for a second before dismissing the thought. She grinned cheekily at her parents.

"In coming!" Lily yelled as she charged for the bed and leapt into the air.

Lily landed in the middle of the bed and pushed Ginny and Harry aside so she could squeeze in between them. Harry began to tickle her. Lily feebly tried to push Harry's hands away but she was laughing too hard. Her childish giggles floated around the room making Harry and Ginny smile.

"Stop! Stop! Someone help!" Lily squealed.

Lily tried to wiggle away but she was trapped.

"Mummy save me," Lily said as she reached for Ginny.

"Mummy to the rescue," Ginny said with a mischievous grin.

Before Harry could react, Ginny whipped out her wand and cast a non-verbal tickling spell. Harry tried to glare at her but he was suddenly forced to put all of his effort into keeping his mouth closed. Harry twitched and shook with silent laughter. Lily began to giggle and that set Harry off. He began to laugh hysterically. Lily climbed on top of him and tried to tickle Harry. Only it was more painful than it was ticklish. Tears streamed down Harry's face as he continued to bellow with laughter. Ginny cackled at him which only made Harry laugh harder. Harry didn't hear the boys come in until they were standing right in front of him.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Al asked in concern.

"Pay back," Lily replied.

"Brilliant!" grinned James.

Ginny chose that moment to release Harry from the spell. Harry stopped wriggling and struggled to get his breathing back to normal. He wiped his eyes and then poked Lily in the belly.

"Enjoy seeing your old man squirm?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Lily replied with a grin. "Now, can you read me that story?"

"Cheeky monkey!" Harry joked as he pushed Lily off him and helped her back under the covers.

Lily snuggled into Harry's side. Harry glanced at the boys and shuffled closer to Lily before lifting up the duvet. Al smiled softly and slid into bed beside him.

"Coming in James?" Harry asked.

"I can't hop into my parent's bed. That's what babies do."

"OK. We'll see you downstairs in a little while then," Ginny said.

Harry opened Lily's book and watched as James pouted and dragged his feet towards the door. James stopped in the doorway and let out an exaggerated huff.

"Fine!" James muttered. "I'll stay. But only because you're forcing me too."

Al and Lily rolled their eyes as Ginny scooted over so that James could fit. James slid into the bed and rested his head on Ginny's chest.

"Hurry up, Dad!" Lily moaned.

"Come on Dad I'm getting old here," James pipped in.

"Is that another grey hair I see?" Al asked with fake curiosity as he pointed at Harry's hair.

Ginny laughed. "What's taking so long?"

"Oi! Give me a second," Harry said. "I was distracted by the three little trolls that just climbed into my bed."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" James groaned.

Harry caught Ginny's eye over the top of their children's heads and was met with a conspiratorial grin. Harry felt his heart shudder with all the love he was feeling. He knew that he'd wake up early everyday for the rest of his life if it mean't mornings like this.


End file.
